Godzilla
Godzilla Earth (ゴジラ・アース Gojira Āsu?), also simply known as Godzilla (ゴジラ Gojira?), is a monster originating from a series of tokusatsu films of the same name from Japan. Godzilla is depicted as an enormous, destructive, prehistoric sea monster awakened and empowered by nuclear radiation. With the nuclear bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the Lucky Dragon 5 incident still fresh in the Japanese consciousness, Godzilla was conceived as a metaphor for nuclear weapons. Godzilla arose in 2030 and proceeded to lay waste to both humanity and the planet's monster population over the course of 18 years. Appearance Godzilla is a chimera-like dinosaur with the traits of the Tyrannosaurus, an Iguanodon, a Stegosaurus and an alligator. It has a heavy lower body, small arms and a large, round head. It's face is shaped very squarely, its neck is broad and has shark-like gills, making this the first Godzilla design to feature gills. His eyes are small and a golden yellow color, and his teeth are small and not nearly as straightly lined up as in previous Godzilla designs. The head and neck seem to lean forward more and the nostrils are more separate, being on opposite sides of the snout, and making him more reptile-like instead of the more mammalian fashion of being close together in the front compared to past designs. Godzilla is almost akin to that of a sea turtle when looked at head-on. Despite this, he possesses a slight underbite, with the lower jaw being marginally thicker and more built up than the upper jaw. Abilities Godzilla has extremely devastating abilities, as he's able to cause more than several hundred million casualties in the 12 to 13 years since his first appearance, ultimately destroying entire populations. Atomic Breath Godzilla vomits a dark cloud of atomic smoke, that is spewed toward the ground that quickly spreads around the city and ignites the atomic ashes with pure fire that results large portions of Tokyo are engulfed in flames. The atomic fire then slowly turns into a focused, purple beam than has overwhelming destructive power that doesn't just simply crumble nearby buildings, but is powerful enough to slice through multiple skyscrapers on a whim, bisecting entire skylines. Charged Particle Breath Godzilla has the ability to breath a radioactive beam. However, the beam is described to be highly accelerated, particle-charged, and is electromagnetic in origin. It is highly destructive; according to official records, this beam is capable of annihilating single cities and mountains, penetrating the Rocky mountains, melting parts of Himalayan Range, and destroying continental plates. Cell Division Godzilla is capable of spawning variations of itself from pieces that break of from its main body (similar to the regenerative abilities of a starfish and vegetative propagation). Electromagnetic Pulse Godzilla has the ability to breath a radioactive beam, like most of his predecessors. However, the beam is described to be highly accelerated, particle-charged, and is electromagnetic in origin. It is highly destructive; according to official records, this beam is capable of annihilating single cities and mountains, penetrating the Rocky mountains, melting parts of Himalayan Range, and destroying continental plates. The estimated range of the beam is approximately 30 kilometers, or 18.6411 miles. Following the 20,000 year timeskip and humanity's return to the planet, the crew of the Aratrum concluded that it's possible Godzilla Earth's beam would've been able to hit the ship in orbit, should they somehow be noticed. During the charging process of this attack, Godzilla also produces strong electromagnetic pulses and powerful shockwaves, making any efforts by mankind to hide or withstand his power meaningless. Anyone at close range will face severe radioactive exposure, and nearby areas will be severely polluted by radioactivity, forcing humanity to abandon the area. Land pollutants were later rid of by technologies provided by Bilusaludos. This incarnation's atomic breath takes on the form of a thin, focused beam, almost like the atomic breath attacks of the Shin Godzilla, but there are notable differences in terms of charging up said ability aesthetically. They include things such as the visible electric nature of the creature's overall body and fins rather than vivid luminescence, the generation of a force field in front of the snout rather than discharging of energy from inside of its mouth, while also lacking the need to open its mouth wide to discharge its atomic powers. Electromagnetic Shield Godzilla is able to generate and discharge an EMP when shooting his iconic beam. This ability was passed onto the Servum. Godzilla's EMP is strong enough to destroy any normal electronics including cars and shelters instantly, and even specialized electronics for military usages will stop functioning at close range. Bilusaludos later provided technology to improve anti-EMP functions for humanity. Electromagnetic underwater booster Humanity speculated that Godzilla may possess a electromagnetic booster due to its non-ordinary swimming capability including quiescence and speed which stopped submarines from being able to keep up with it. Instant tissue regeneration Multi-layered, physaliformed skin enables Godzilla to regenerate new skins near instantly, even if older skin is incinerated or becomes plasma due to several hundred, or even several thousand nuclear bombings, making Godzilla essentially immune to conventional weaponry. Lack of thermal radiation Like plants, Godzilla's body temperature is next to nothing. Metallic tissue fibers Much like the Servum, Godzilla's body tissue is integrated with metallic muscle fibers, which not only serve to channel his EMPs, but to also support his massive weight in the absence of a skeletal system. Natural camouflage Godzilla was nowhere to be seen, perfectly blending in with the surrounding environment by effectively living under a mountain. Atomic Pulse Godzilla can also emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body in a short-range pulse. Notable Godzillas *Godzilla Emperor: Godzilla Emperors are known to follow in the footsteps of their predecessors. Godzilla Emperors are known to live for over 30,000 years. *American Godzilla: American Godzillas are asexual animals, meaning no matter the gender the creature can still reproduce without mating with another one of its species. The animals are also egglayers which can lay up to hundreds of eggs at a time. Although there have been one case where an individual of the species was sterile, and thereby was unable to reproduce on its own. The sterile creature however once found a female of a different lizard species and genus and served as an adoptive father to the female's one single egg. This caused the sterile Godzilla to become more protective and thereby more aggressive against humans and other animals. They are great diggers and fast swimmers. *Japanese Godzilla: Japanese Godzillas are known to be very durable, being able to survive any attack. Japanese Godzillas also showed the ability to use their dorsal plates as a weapon, when he uses their jagged tips. In addition, the dorsal plates create a tremendous amount of heat when the atomic breath is being prepared. *Godzilla Earth: Godzilla Earths are the most powerful kaiju, eliminating many of the others and resisting all of mankind's attempts to defeat him, even with the assistance of humanity's alien allies. They are the most dominant beings on the planet. They have bulky bodies, a thick and short neck, large arms, jagged triangular dorsal plates, and a crocodile-like head with a relatively long snout. *Titanus Godzilla: Titanus Godzilla's face is blocky, it's neck is broad and has shark-like gills, making this the first Godzilla design to feature gills. His eyes are small and a golden yellow color, and his teeth are small and not nearly as straightly lined up as in previous Godzilla designs. The head and neck seem to lean forward more and the nostrils are more separate, being on opposite sides of the snout, and making him more reptile-like instead of the more mammalian fashion of being close together. Its dorsal plates are smaller, but they still retain the core maple-leaf shape, although straighter and very sharp. They don't blatantly attack or plow but does occasionally display signs of advanced thinking without some degree of interest in humans. Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Species Category:Fanon Category:Heroes